Cry Not Seifer ver 2
by The Code Cruncher
Summary: Life hadn't turned out the way Seifer wanted. He's hated by many people, and is living the life of a poor fisherman in Balamb. Follow him, as he works his way through life and attains what everyone wants, deep down inside, closure.


Cry Not Seifer 2.0 Preview

Scene I: A Queer Meddler

please read the Free Talk section below after reading the preview

It was as if a dream; Seifer Almasy found himself fighting a T-Rexuar by the beach, defending a young woman who was now cowering behind him. The stars twinkled magically in the sky; unseen by the ex-knight who was too busy fending off the mightiest beast known to the small island, but if he had paid them any attention, he would have noticed that they seemed to converse.

Seifer was no knight in shining armour; he was just a bored fisherman in Balamb who happened to have elite military training from the illustrious Garden that lay in the backdrop. To him, saving the woman was of little concern; life as a fisherman was just so monotonous that he had to do something interesting. Even if it meant fighting off a monster obviously weaker than himself to play the hero to some woman he knew nothing about.

The massive dinosaur attempted to bite Seifer's head off, but the experienced fighter aptly dodged to one side and with a spin, put a deep gash astride its cheek. As the sword parted the monster's flesh, Seifer pulled the trigger, letting loose a small explosion that knocked the T-Rexuar off balance. White sand kicked up as the behemoth fell to earth; a noticeable rumble emanating from where it had fallen. The dinosaur was not a proud creature, and as such, it fled upon realizing the danger that it was in. Still bolstered on by his fighting instinct, Seifer spun around and caught the T-Rexuar's tail in another powerful slash; easily severing a quarter of the thick extension.

Catching sight of the cowardly monster, Seifer called out, "Coward!" And gave chase to his prey with his gunblade, the Hyperion, raised aloft.

He did not make it too far, however, as he ran headlong into the very woman he was meant to protect. As the T-Rexuar made its great escape Seifer and the woman fell down to the ground in a great tangle. The Hyperion imbedded itself in the ground treacherously close to the woman's head, but the woman did not look as frightful as she should have. Instead she stared into Seifer's eyes as if she were peering into his very soul.

Seifer arose with a start, cursing aloud his frustration at the situation. He had not been able to finish his fight, which normally would not have annoyed him as much, but it was an anti-climatic end to the only bit of fun he had in the past several months. He felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder, and instantly he forgot about the escaped monster. He turned to face the woman, who appeared to be quite plain; long brown hair, average build, average height, and average clothes. She was truly unremarkable.

"Seifer Almasy is it?" The woman said with a knowing tone.

Despite the fact that her appearance was plain, this woman had a truly magnificent voice. It was soothing and sure, it was as if this woman were twenty years older, at least. Seifer was between being charmed by her voice and being the same arrogant jerk he had always been. All he could do at the moment was give the woman a look asking, "So?"

The woman tilted her head in curiosity, "You don't seem to be surprised."

Now Seifer was back to normal, "Everybody knows my name around here; knowing that doesn't exactly make you special." He said flippantly.

The woman frowned, "And why is that?"

Seifer visibly flinched; he was not expecting anyone to show any kind of interest in him. That and the fact that he was quite the infamous traitor further unsettled him. How could this woman not know of Seifer Almasy, the general of the Galbadian army during the second sorceress war?

"Oh come on! Seifer Almasy; the bad man? The traitor? The sorceress' _lapdog_? If you live around here, you must've heard a hell of a lot of names for me." Seifer replied, his voice sounding more and more disdainful as he spoke.

The woman placed her index finger on the ranting Seifer's lips to silence him, "Perhaps there are people who call you such things, but I believe I shall call you my hero." As she said this, Seifer's eyes widened in shock; never in his life had he expected to be called a hero, "I wish to help my hero in his times of need. Even though I am no fighter, I can at least help you equip magic."

Without giving Seifer a chance to contemplate what the woman had said, something odd happened that felt somehow familiar to the ex-SeeD. Using her finger as a focal point, the woman touched Seifer's chest, and in an instant, her very being was sucked into him from that small point. Even though it was in an entirely different form, this was reminiscent of the junction process with a Guardian Force.

Seifer patted his chest with both hands as he slowly got over his initial shock. He could have never contemplated that the woman he saved was in fact a Guardian Force, nor could he have thought that he would ever be junctioned to one after he left the Garden. He took a deep breath while he regained his composure, "Well, that was weird, but I guess that's the last time I'll hear from her." He thought to himself.

"Oh, you'll never be rid of me my hero." Came another thought.

Seifer almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed that thought. It was the most amazing thing; the voice that came from his own mind sounded exactly like that of the Guardian Force that had just entered Seifer's soul, and it seemed as if it were one of Seifer's own thoughts. Unlike the disembodied voices that he had read about in books, this was definitely inside of him, and its voice was as clear as his own thoughts.

Seifer was completely taken aback by this new experience, "Wh-what the Hell?" He said aloud.

"Calm down Seifer, I'm just communicating with you."

"Communicating? GF's don't talk to people; at least not while they're junctioned." Seifer said, pointing at thin air as if he were pointing at his new Guardian Force.

Seifer noticed his Guardian Force's voice again, but this time it was poignant, "Well, there's a first time for everything, right? I'm not like other Guardian Forces, I can't fight, I can't absorb any damage at all, and I can't learn any nifty abilities like the others. All I can do is let you draw magic and equip it to your already existing abilities. I'm sorry I can't do much, but it's all I can do to help my savoir."

Seifer sighed, he felt somewhat sympathetic towards the Guardian Force, "Well, at least you can do that well. I can equip magic to any of my physical abilities; this is good. But I've gotta know what you're name is. I don't wanna keep callin' you GF for the rest of my life."

"My name is Fairir. There's also one other thing you should know." Fairir's demeanour turned jovial, which Seifer could actually feel, "You don't have to say anything when you speak to me; you can just think it."

Seifer gave a sarcastic laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, nice job making me look like a fool." He thought this time, "But if you get real annoying, I'll give you the boot, got that?"

"Of course."

Seifer nodded, then stabbed the severed tail of the T-Rexuar with the Hyperion, and hoisted it over his shoulder. It may have been a little dirty, but on his income it was an admirable meal. He would clean it off, prepare it, and shove it in the fridge for tomorrow's breakfast and dinner. Afterwards he would go to sleep and put an end to this strange day.

Seifer sauntered through the silent streets of Balamb, feeling somewhat glad that he did not have to deal with the occasional jeer or two from the less busy townsfolk. Seifer Almasy was not one to let such a thing get to him, however, and he would always have a proper retort to whatever it is that they said. It was beginning to get annoying though; day in, and day out, he would hear the opinions of the townspeople, and they never varied.

"If only they could see the Seifer that saved my life." Fairir mulled.

"What're you talkin' about all of a sudden?" Seifer asked Fairir, confused as to what she just mentioned.

"Your memories are flooding into me." Fairir responded, "I can recollect your trails and hardships as if I had gone through them myself. I also know how you are treated here; it's quite unfair you know."

Seifer sighed in annoyance, "And I can't _recall_ anything about you. Now that's unfair!"

"I'm afraid my memories go about as far as yours. You saved me, and now I'm helping you."

Seifer shook his head, not wanting to touch that topic with a fifty foot stick, "Whatever, I got a peaceful life here, even though I have ta deal with morons 'round the clock. Isn't that what everybody's supposed to want in life?"

"I don't think this is what you want."

"Now don't you start telling me what I want!"

"Who will if not me?"

"Remember what I said about being too annoying?"

"I'd get the boot?"

"Right, now is one of those times."

"Fair enough." With that, Fairir's thoughts silenced.

Seifer had not bargained on this; he saved the life of a Guardian Force on accident, and now it took it upon itself to meddle in his affairs. Worse yet, he honestly had no idea how he could possibly rid himself of Fairir if she got on his nerves. With other Guardian Forces, there was a piece of jewellery that could be removed, and the Guardian Force would be gone. Other Guardian Forces did not talk to equipped humans either. This one broke both of those unwritten rules; making Fairir the most annoying Guardian Force Seifer had ever come across.

Seifer finally reached his apartment; one of the many small lodgings in Balamb that the working class people called home. Even with the combined incomes of Fujin, Raijin, and himself, they could still barely afford their bills. Definitely not the same high pay of the intrepid SeeDs, but, then again, higher risk almost invariably equals higher pay.

The apartment Seifer shared with his posse was not all that great; immediately after entering the building Seifer was in the living room. On a small table were several receipts, and some empty soda cans. Behind the table was a beat up green couch with stuffing coming out of the armrests; Seifer and Raijin found this piece of furniture on the railroad during one of their jobs, and brought it to the apartment posthaste. In the back corner of this room was a small desktop computer whose sole purpose was to access the news, which was a free service the landlord offered.

With a scant six footsteps Seifer was in the kitchen. Inside was a stove, a refrigerator, and a stainless steel sink, along with utensils of many kinds. The stove was an ancient white unit rusted brown, but still had just enough life in it to act as the posse's very temporary cooking device. The refrigerator was the only good piece of equipment in the apartment; something the posse agreed was most necessary. It was not top of the line, but it kept their food cold and it was guaranteed for ten years. Perfectly adequate; a life they had gotten used to.

Seifer placed the T-Rexuar tail in the sink, and before he went to work on it, he proceeded to clean his gunblade. After wiping the blood off of it, he put it away in its case, adorned with the fire cross symbol that was on his sleeves, and placed it next to his futon on the living room floor. On the red carpet, next to Seifer's futon, were two like-shaped outlines that were beginning to disappear.

"So Fujin and Raijin are still out, huh?" Fairir began in an attempt to strike up conversation.

Seifer growled, "I thought you were shutting your trap."

"Oh come on Seifer, everyone needs someone to talk to; it helps you keep sane."

Fujin and Raijin, Seifer's only real friends. Even after everything had happened in the past year, how Seifer had treated them, they were still willing to live with him. Just a month ago, Raijin got a letter from his brother, a man Raijin had never spoken of before now, who wanted to have a small scale family reunion. Since they were the only living members of their family, it was going to be a very small reunion indeed.

"What's to talk about? Raijin wanted us all to go visit his brother in Timber. I said, 'no thanks, 'cause those thick-headed Timberites would toss my ass out the second they'd see me.' He still wanted Fujin to go with him, but she was all adamant, 'REFUSE.' She said, and she kicked him in the shin." Seifer chuckled, "He can't get the upper hand in anything with her, because she always kicks him before he can say anything."

"But you convinced her that a vacation would be good for her, and made her go despite the fact that you would be left alone."

"What, Fujin and Raijin can't have a little break from me bossin' them around?"

"No, that's not what I meant! I just meant it was selfless of you to let them go, and you would take care of the apartment alone."

For the first time since Fujin and Raijin left, Seifer felt lonely, "Stop tryin' to make me feel better."

Fairir's serene voice came with her now typical response, "I'm sorry."

Act I, Scene I Fin

Free Talk: what you have just read is a test. I recently decided to redo my old fan fic Cry Not Seifer. I plan on updating this in acts, with five scenes to an act. As you know by now, this is only the first scene, which is a pretty good preview. What I need from you, the reader, is to review and give you comments as to the story. I want to know that if I write this thing, there will be people reading it. I more than likely will not continue if there is not some reader feedback, because I am also working on another project that I have given my word to completing, namely my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Shuffle project. Finally, I want to let fans of Shuffle know that the next turn is almost done, and that I do plan on seeing it through to the end! Have a good day everyone, and I hope that we can get 2.0 off the ground.


End file.
